otogi_no_utafandomcom-20200214-history
Blasskaiz/Q
Valentine's Q&A: Q: What is Bluebeard's favorite kind of chocolate? Diesbach: I like truffles, but also inexpensive chocolate bars. Q: I'm always cheering for you! Please woo me! Diesbach: Question asker, du bist schön (You are beautiful). Q: Do you like chocolate with alcohol in it? Diesbach: It's not bad, it smells good. Q: Cute or beautiful, which do you like? Diesbach: For beautiful 'meine liebe' (goddesses), either type is acceptable. Q: Good evening Bluebeard, I would like to know your favorite food! And René's favorite food, as well! Thank you! René: Is it cold soup? Diesbach: I don't like food, but I like tea. Will you make me some right now? Q: What do you think about Alistair? He's cute! Diesbach: DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER ! Q: It's been cold lately, please be sure to keep warm. Diesbach: Danke schön (Thank you). If anything, I would like yo warm you up. Q: What's the dinner for tonight? Is the dessert chocolate? Diesbach: Tonight, René said that he will be making "katsudon". Dessert is, of course, chocolate from you. Q: What is your hobby, Bluebeard? Diesbach: I love to collect beautiful things. I guess I make my beautiful music with the inspiration I get from that. Q: Was there any specific reason that you hired René? Diesbach: Let's see... He's truly trödel (trash), that's why. Q: Chocolate, for you! Diesbach: Danke schön (Thank you). There's nothing as wonderful as a gift from 'meine liebe' (my loves/goddesses). Q: Mr. René! Do you look forward to Mumu and Kumo's silent tea parties? René: Well, it is.. as it is. Q: I want to know how Lord Bluebeard and René met! Diesbach: That sort of thing... Will you celebrate your meeting with me? Q: Happy Valentine's Day! Which musicians are you interested in, Lord Bluebeard? Diesbach: Any musicians that you are interested in. Q: How do you maintain your fluffy hair? I want to do it, it's cute! Diesbach: It is treated with a special blue rose oil. Q: You're a cat, but you can eat chocolate? Diesbach: Aha! Q: What is your favorite kind of sake? Diesbach: If I drink sake that you pour, I like everything. Q: Does Lord Bluebeard have any dark secrets? Is there anything strange about the castle? Diesbach: There is one door in the castle that will not open. ..Oops, have I said too much? In reference to the forbidden door in the original story. Q: I want to listen to the baron soon! Diesbach: Danke schön (Thank you). I'm sure it will captivate you. Q: Lord Bluebeard is cute, I want to see you at once! Diesbach: Danke schön (Thank you). I want to see you, too. Will you come to my next castle ball? Q: What kind of food do you like, Bluebeard? Diesbach: As it seems, the SurströmmingFermented Baltic Sea herring that René bought was unexpectedly delicious. Q: Has the baron given chocolates to anyone? Diesbach: If I were to give out gifts, it wouldn't be chocolate, but love. Q: I want to know what Bluebeard's favorite drink is! Diesbach: If I were to get intoxicated, I would like to get drunk on your love, not alcohol. Q: Happy Valentine's Day, Lord Bluebeard! Please let me know your hair secrets! Diesbach: Moderate brushing and massaging is the key. Q: What's Lord Bluebeard's type of girl? Diesbach: Beautiful 'meine liebe' (goddesses) are the best choice. Q: Do you want anything besides chocolate? Diesbach: YOUR LOVE! Q: If I give you chocolate, will you give me something back? Diesbach: Don't ask for love in return..... just kidding. Well, look forward to it.